Seamus O'Rourke
=Seamus O'Rourke= Name: Seamus O'Rourke Gender: Male Age: 53 at time of death Birthdate: December 21, 1949 Birthplace: Ireland Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Brown Parents:Brian and Fiona O'Rourke Status: Deceased IM Screen Name: N/A Player: Kum-El Theme Song: I Won't Grow Up, from Peter Pan Appearance * Shaggy brown hair, the exact shade of which was once refered to as 'dinner table brown' by a friend, leaf green eyes, approximately one inch taller than average height for his apparent age, with the build of a jock. During life when his 'dead zone' was activated there was a slight distortion in the air around him. Personality * Perhaps the easiest way to know he's older than he looks is that Seamus often shows a calmness and level of maturity not usually seen in a 17 year old. Power * Energy Leech: Can create a foot wide 'dead zone' around his body that, when activated, causes any energy based effect to fizzle out before it reaches him. Examples include lightning bolts, fireballs, and DBZ-esque energy blasts. He can also leech power from machines by contact. This 'dead zone' can be turned on or off with a thought, though extended use requires concentration. * Side Effect: Slowed aging. * Energy Relocation: Can channel excess energy into either strength or speed for five minutes, or until excess runs out. This requires concentration Background * Family legend has it that there's a bit of Faerie blood in the O'Rourke line. If this is true it may explain Seamus's power, which came to light at the age of six when he accidentally killed the family radio. Home schooled until high school because of the side effect of his power he was invited to join a class being taught by the Brotherhood of Troy. There he became a student of Elizabeth Sanders, and a classmate of Diederik von Barschwil. The fact that he looked nine years old when he arrived and never progressed to looking any older than eleven while he was there led to him gaining the nickname 'Kid'. It also led to most of his classmates treating him like a little brother, regardless of the actual age difference. Much to his dismay where a few of the girls were concerned. Always a fan of old and obscure languages he went on to learn to be fluent in as many as possible. Also, unlike his teacher, he has kept up to date on modern technology and pop culture. * Seamus's theme song would prove to be prophetic, as he died saving students from the Cradle during the Evacuation of Heartwood and thus never physically aged beyond seventeen. As a ghost he spent some time as a young Rick Archer's Guardian Angel before becoming one of Ash Johnson's frequent companions. He feels honored that Mike Kent named one of his children for him. =Misc= * Enjoys movies (also enjoys the funny looks he gets when he mentions having seen certain movies in the theater, like Blazing Saddles, the original Star Wars, or A Hard Days Night) * Has a pleasant singing voice * The song playing on the radio was the Hallelujah Chorus of Handel's Messiah, it was Christmas Eve * Favorite movie is Highlander